Fobidden Love
by Sunshine1000
Summary: What happens when Mikan dresses as a boy right from the beginning. Contains lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Mike was standing on the ships roof looking at the Gakuen from afar. Persona was standing right behing him. Glancing at some papers for the next mission Mike is going to go on. It is 3 days later. "You'll get some rest in the Gakuen. You have a mission 3 days later" "Ok" Mike replies. When they reach the Gakuen Mike goes to his room and shuts the door and closes the curtains. He starts to undress. His shirt falls on the ground revealing his chest covered with bandages. Or should I say her. Mike is no one other than our cute innocent Mikan. She's been dressing as a girl since she joined the Gakuen. Only the JSP and her best friend Hotaru knows she's Mikan. The rest of the school knows her as Mike. As Mike his best friends are Natsume and Ruka. She's been doing missions for the school on the order of the JSP.

Mikan's POV

"Ugh it was so tiring today. Well I maintained my boy cover and also had a successful mission. I've got another in 3 days. Isn't there a way that I can stop all this and be a normal *girl* for once?"

"No there isn't" A voice comes from the door. It's Hotaru. "I can hear everything from outside. Could you be a little softer? Baaaaaaka!"

"Sorry!" I shout out at the door. "Be careful or else someone might hear your 'cute lovely voice'" Then I hear footsteps leaving for the next room. I change into my normal clothes and activate my Alice so that if anyone comes I'll be warned. I go to my bed and slide inside my blankets. Got school tomorrow, need to sleep. I started thinking about Persona. His strong muscles, perfect abs and all his handsome features. I soon fell asleep thinking about him. I even dreamt about him. All naughty stuff.

Persona's POV

"Even today Mike did a good job. I need to report this." "You don't need to report it I already know" It was the JSP. "Ok then I'll head back to my room and prepare for the next mission." "You didn't realize it at all even today?" "Realize what?" "Never mind go home." I glanced at him with a suspicious look. Then started for my room.

When I reached home it was completely dark. I went inside and switched on the light. I locked the door. And went upstairs to my room. I undressed and went to the balcony with a cup of tea. I glanced over at the room right opposite mine a little far from my balcony. It was Mike's room. I can see the lights are on through the curtains. A little bit later the little went out and everything was dark in that building. Silly boy. Wait what am I saying ? He's a guy and I'm a guy. His little innocent face, Hazel colored eyes and hair as silky as rabbit's fur. What is wrong with me ?! I should sleep. I'm going crazy over a guy?!

I finished my tea and headed for bed. After I laid down. I started thinking about Mike again. I fell asleep soon after dreaming about Mike. How I'm holding him in my arms. Undressing him. His silky smooth skin brushing against my hand. I undress him completely. I also undress inserting my manhood in his ass and fucking him. When the climax part comes I wake up and it was already morning. My manhood was standing up and the tip of it was wet.

"Ugh" I groaned and went to the bath to take a shower. "What is wrong with me ?" I slammed the bathroom walls hard.

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes to the daylight peering in my room through the curtains. I sat up on the bed and stretched a little. "I had a goodnight's sleep. It's so refreshing after a long mission." I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower I dressed up again as a boy and heade for class.

"Hey Natsume, Hey Ruka." I greeted them after I reached the class. All the girls hurdle around us three. We three are pretty popular here as you can see. I glanced at Hotaru signaling her to her to help me but she put out her tongue and teased me. We spend all our day studying, having fun, etc. Two days was over this way. And it was the day of the mission. I packed all my stuff to leave for USA with Persona, my crush. Why do I have a crush on a cruel man like him ? Maybe because he's cruel. After all girls like bad boys.

We reached the airport and were walking on the moving floor when Persona grabbed my bag and carried it for me. "It's heavy I'll take it." I blushed as he did this. We boraded the plane and took off. The stewardess greeted us as we boarded the plane. Some where even eyeing his muscular features. 'Stop looking at him with those lustful eyes'

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Forbidden Love Chapter 2_

_" - Quotes_

_' - Thoughts_

_Normal POV_

_"We are going to be staying in the same room." Persona says. "Ok" Mike or Mikan says. She looks out of the plane window again. "Wait what?" Mikan says. "Why?" she screams loudly for the whole class to hear her. "Calm down. We are both guys so what's the problem? "'But I'm not a guy!' Mikan thinks to herself. "Y-yeah no problem then" Mikan replies. "Hahahah. How silly of me" Mikan gives her crooked smile. "Ok" Persona says and suspiciously glances at Mike. _

_After a few hours it's already night time and the stewardess serves dinner in the plane. "Veg or Non veg?" She asks. "Non Veg" Mikan replies and so does Persona. They eat their dinner and soon its 11 o'clock. "It's time to sleep" Persona says. "Yeah ok you sleep" She gazes out at the night sky outside and sees the clouds and sometimes the stars. The lights go out in the plane and Persona goes to sleep putting an eye mask on his eyes._

_Mikan's POV_

_The night sky is so beautiful especially from the plane. Persona's asleep thank god. Suddenly I remembers my times with grandpa who died 2 years ago. I remember the scenery I watched with him grandpa when I was little. I started crying remembering all this. How grandpa used to sing me lullabies when I slept. I started humming the song my grandpa used to sing me. Tears rolled down my cheeks. After a while the moon comes in view. It's a full moon. It's so beautiful._

_Persona's POV_

_I prepared to sleep...well at least take some rest. Soon after I hear crying moans and humming. I peek a little from the side of my eye mask and see that Mike was crying. "Why is he crying?" I reach for him just then the moon came in view and the light shone on his face. His face shone like a princess of the moon. He's so beautiful. The tears look like crystals on his face. I reach for his hair and stroke it a little and go back to sleep._

_Mikan's POV_

_Someone strokes my hair. I look at Persona beside me but he's sleeping. 'Maybe it's just my imagination.' I wipe off the tears and gaze out the window again. Soon after I fall asleep. In between I felt someone kiss on my forehead. 'Just my imagination'_

_Persona's POV_

_Takes another peek at Mike. 'Finally he's asleep' Hears him mumble in his sleep. 'Too cute' thinking this he giggles. He kisses on Mike's forehead. The stewardess who was patrolling saw this and giggled. I blushed and gazed at his cute innocent sleeping face. Too cute. And then goes back to sleep._

_Normal POV_

_After a few hours of sleep for both it's already morning and breakfast is served. The stewardess who watched what happened yesterday looked and Persona and giggled. Persona blushed at this. "Why is she giggling at you?" Mikan asked Persona. "N-nothing at all. Maybe she's looking at someone else." He replied while blushing. "Okay" Mikan said. "We will soon reach the US airport" An announcement is made. When they reach the US they call a taxi and start for their hotel. After reaching the hotel they check into their room and take some rest. "The missions at 10 am. We need to go to the harbor then" Persona says. "Alright" A reply comes. _

_Later at night they go to the harbor and wait for the ship. The ship comes and takes them to a deserted island where drugs dwelling is taking place. The master didn't keep his deal with the JSP so Mikan and Persona have come to kill him. In middle of the assassination Mikan gets hit by a bullet. Persona kills that man mercilessly and the mission is over. They come back to the hotel hiding because Mike was all blood stained. They come back to their room and Mikan goes to her room. She lies down while Persona brings the bandage and dresses her arm and takes out the falls asleep while Persona was bandaging her arm. Persona kissed her forehead and went out of her room._

_Mikan forgot to activate her Alice. She didn't know when Persona came in. Shew as in a lot of pain and was groaning while asleep from the pain. While sleeping her shirt came down a little revealing the bandages on her chest which was their to cover her breasts. The night was over and Persona came to her room change the bandages on her arm in the morning while Mikan was still sleeping. He noticed the bandages on her chest from where the shirt fell down. 'What is that?' Persona thought_

_What will happen now ? Will Persona find out ? Wait for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Forbidden Love Chapter 3_

'' _-Thoughts_

"" _- Quotes_

_Persona saw the bandages on Mikan's chest. He moved closer to her to take a closer look. When he was reaching for the bandages Mikan woke up. "W-what are you doing here Persona ?" "U-uh Nothing just came to change your arm bandages. Your recovering quite quickly. Breakfast has arrived come to the living room and eat." _

"_Ok" Mike said. She went out to the living room her left arm in bandages and hanging at her side. It was numb. While they were eating Persona asked him. "Uh Mike ? Why is there bandages on your chest ?" _

_Mikan's spoon dropped and she was shocked."How did you know?" She asked. "When you were sleeping your shirt came loose. While I was changing your bandages I saw it. "I-It's nothing just got hurt when I was a child. The scar is still there so I don't want anyone to see. Hahahah" She laughed nervously. "Oh ok" Persona believed it for now but he still had some doubts._

_After finishing their breakfast Persona said. "Wanna go out somewhere and site see ?" Mikan's mouth dropped. 'What was Persona saying ? Is he ok ?' "S-sure" Mikan said still in awe. "I'll be ready soon." "Ok" Persona replied. "Let's go see a light and sound show"._

_Mikan nodded and go up from the table to get ready. She wore a white shirt with black pants. "I'm ready…. let's…" She stared at Persona in awe. He was wearing a sleeveless hoodie. _

_He was looking so handsome and cool. "...go". "Yeah let's head out" Persona said to Mike. They packed their bags, locked their room and went to the reception to drop their keys. They went to see disneyland for three days, viewed the Statue of Liberty, __Mendenhall Glacier Caves, Antelope Canyon and __an underwater Aquarium__. They stayed at many hotels for a while and enjoyed the small in trip inside America. "It's the day of the mission tomorrow" Persona said. _

"_Yeah I know." Mikan replied. When they were returning to their primary hotel__ it suddenly started to rain. They were walking. Their luggages were already sent to their hotel from the airport. "Oh shit what are we going to do now ?" Persona cursed. He saw a hotel right opposite them and ran there pulling on Mike's arm. _

"_Hey wait where are we going ? Hey….. wait a minute" Even though Mikan was screaming they had already reached that hotel and Persona checked in a room for the time until the rain stops. "P-PERSONA ! This is a love hotel!" Persona was shocked. He quickly went outside and saw the headboard. It said 'Love Hotel' "N-Nevermind we are just going to stay for the time being." _

_They went upstairs to the room that was appointed to them. "You take a shower I'll wait after you come out." Mikan nodded at what Persona said and went in to take a shower. She undressed and opened her bandages, her wig and her underwear. She sat in the bath for half an hour and cleaned her wig and shampooed her hair. She hummed the song that her Grandpa used to sing her and enjoyed the bath._

_She completely forgot that Persona was outside. "Oyi ! Hurry up or else you'll catch a cold" Persona knocked on the bathroom door. _

"_C-coming" She got out of the bath dried her hair and dressed up and came out off the bath. 'She smells so nice' Persona thought. He stared at her. "What are you staring at ?" Mike asked. "N-Nothing. I'll go and take a bath now." Persona went inside the bath and slammed on the wall. 'Damn cute. And he smells so nice. On top of that we are in a love hotel. I don't think I can control myself anymore. _

_He undressed and got inside the tub. He was continually thinking about Mike and his features, smell and cuteness. His manhood stood up straight. "Oh shit" He cursed and touched himself and masturbated in the bath. He didn't let out his moans or else Mike would doubt. After all his "work" He came out of the bath half naked.  
><em>

"_Wear something ! Mikan throws the shirt at Persona. "We are both guys so it shouldn't be a problem" Persona said . "Don't be shameless. Wear it !" Saying this Mikan stood up and was going to the balcony when suddenly her leg hit the bed leg and she was going to fall down. "Careful" Persona grabbed her by her waist and they both fell on the bed together. _

_Persona on top and Mike under him. Eyes met eyes and they both stared at each were both lost in each other's eyes and Persona leaned in closer and kissed Mike. Mikan was shocked at this but she soon gave in and kissed back. Persona was reaching Mike's manhood. Realizing that Mikan broke the kiss. _

"_The rain has stopped let's go back to our hotel." I'll wait for you downstairs. She grabbed whatever was left of her stuff and went to the hotel reception. Persona stared at her as she ran away. He put one hand behind his neck 'Maybe I went too far' He dressed up and grabbed the rest of the stuff and went down locking the room._

_To be Continued_


End file.
